kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Didi Hill
Dierdre "Didi" Hill (born December 17, 1966) was Cotton Hill's second wife, standing at 5'10". Relationship with Cotton Didi met Cotton when she was a candy-striper at the hospital that Cotton attended to have his shins drained. He fell in love with Didi when she knocked over a glass and bent down to pick up the tongue depressors inside of it. The glass was turned in Cotton's direction, which made her butt look huge. He proposed to her shortly afterwards until a few months later. Cotton, in Shins of the Father, gave Didi breast implants to make her look more endowed as Cotton called them her "tatas". She was soft-spoken and often appeared very tired. Cotton generally treated Didi like a maid: she performed all the household chores for him, and he often verbally abused her, which caused her to be very timid. It was revealed in "Next of Shin" that Cotton had gotten her pregnant. Initially, Cotton decided that he didn't want another child, so he ran away to Las Vegas. Hank convinced Cotton to return to her. During Hank and Peggy's 20th Anniversary, Cotton and Didi agreed to babysit Bobby. Bobby believed it would be a fun trip, but Cotton explained that Didi was too heavily pregnant to perform the household chores, so Cotton made Bobby do them. Later, Didi's water broke while Cotton and his friend Topsy were at a strip club, so 13-year-old Bobby drove her to the hospital, and was then her lamas coach. Didi delivered a son whom Cotton named Good Hank, but she suffered postpartum depression and wanted nothing to do with him. After Didi and the baby were released from the hospital, Bobby was the only one willing to take care of "G.H.", as Peggy was in a full-body cast following a skydiving accident. When Bobby was starting to get tired of babysitting, he handed the baby to Didi. When Didi was unable to stop G. H.'s crying, she handed him to the disabled Peggy, who calmed him by rocking his carrier with the only part of her body that she could move: her big toe. Didi took parenting classes and got better at taking care of her baby. Her voice and character seemed to be modeled on Carol Wayne. After Cotton's death Cotton died in "Death Picks Cotton." Didi did not appear in the episode, and was not seen again until the Season 13 episode, "Serves Me Right for Giving General George S. Patton the Bathroom Key," where she revealed that she was getting married to a wealthy professional wrestler and was taking G.H. with her. Relationship with Other Characters It was mentioned in Shins of the Father that Didi was in the same Kindergarten class as Hank. Appearances * Season 1 ** ''Shins of the Father'' * Season 2Category:Characters Category:Hills Category:Hill Family Category:Females Category:Article stubs Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Characters with Blonde Hair Category:Mothers